


Toys & Joys

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair buys a new toy and the boys play with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys & Joys

## Toys and Joy

By Alexis Rogers

Author's homepage: <http://www.calweb.com/users/a/arogers/>

DISCLAIMERS: "The Sentinel", Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, and the damn pushy panther belong to the great folks at Pet Fly Production, Burbank & Vancouver. This story was produced for the sole purpose of entertaining the author and a few friends. It was not meant to infringe on the rights of any of the legal owners. 

Notes: Sherry, one of our archivist, found this PWP in her folder of things not to archived and asked me if I wanted it archived. So I cleaned it up a bit and am reposting it. A big thank you to Sherry for keeping track of the stories. 

Warnings: sex toys

* * *

Toys and Joy  
by Alexis Rogers  
13 May 1997 

"Ouch," Blair moaned as he struck himself with the small fringe whip he had purchased at Suzy's Adult Supermarket. Stretched out in the middle of the big bed he shared with Jim, Blair stroked the soft nylon and then hit himself again. {Better}, he decided. {Jim's going to love this.} 

Striking again, he noticed that some of the lashes wrapped around the hard shaft of his cock and the result was a healthy sting on tender skin. {This is going to require more practice.} He propped himself up against the pillows and spread his legs, adjusting his erection to rest up towards his stomach. This time he snapped the whip rather hard. "Ow, that hurts," he muttered. Then he used it around his entire crotch and upper legs, leaving small red trails everywhere he hit. 

"Chief," Jim called from the stairs. 

"Oh, shit," Blair grumbled, "I thought you were going to be late." 

"Is that a problem?" Jim asked as he reached the top of the stairs. 

"Only that I bought a new toy today and I wanted to make sure that I could use properly." Blair felt a little silly holding the whip and looking at the red marks on his body. 

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Jim leaned in to kiss his lover. "And just what were you planning on doing?" 

"I can't use a whip on you until I know exactly how it feels. After all, this little baby is designed to be used on some rather sensitive areas." 

Jim took the whip and ran his fingers through the deep blue lashes. "So what is it?" 

"It's called a penis whip, designed for pure carnal pleasure," Blair pulled the whip through Jim's hands. 

Running his hand over Blair's hard cock, Jim said in a sultry voice, "So you were going to pleasure yourself before you pleasured me?" 

"Practice man," Blair pushed into Jim's hand, "I have to know just where to hit you to deliver the most exquisite sensations." 

"So you were going to do yourself while I wasn't home?" Jim ran his tongue over Blair's earrings. 

"You have a problem with that?" 

"I hadn't really thought about it before, but it might be fun to watch you, to see what you do to please yourself." Jim trailed a fingertip across Blair's nipples. 

"It could be even more fun if all you could do was watch." Blair watched as Jim got the idea. 

"So what would you suggest?" 

"That you take your clothes off so I can see how to respond to watching me and that you have your hands restrained behind your back so you can't do yourself." 

"Handcuffs, Chief?" Jim stood by the bed. 

"Or the leather restraints with the Velcro in the toy drawer. They're safer and easier to get off when I want your hands free." 

"Yes, but there's something exciting about not being able to get free," Jim admitted as he pulled his cuffs from his pants. 

"Your choice. It could make for an interesting evening." Blair took the cuffs and the keys as Jim began to undress. 

"As you wish, Master." Jim removed his pants and hung them up in the closet, then dropped the rest of his things in the hamper. 

"Over here, slave," Blair ordered as he enjoyed the beauty of his magnificent lover. 

Jim sat on the side of the bed. "What does my Master wish?" 

"To kiss you and fondle that which is mine." Blair opened his mouth to Jim's, ran the whip between his legs. 

When Jim pulled back, he took the whip. "That tickles." 

"I can make it do more than tickle," Blair promised. 

"Show me!" 

"Hand me your cuffs." 

Jim picked up the police issue manacles, opened them, and handed them to Blair. 

"Turn around." 

Jim stood and did as he was told. 

Blair snapped the steel together. "The key's on the nightstand." 

"Yes, Master," Jim replied as he turned back around. 

Blair ran the whip over Jim's chest. "I want you to sit on the bed where you can see everything I do and I can see the response." Kissing Jim's soft cock, Blair said, "I love your beautiful body." 

Jim sat down and touched his lips to Blair's. "Yes, Master, and I worship at your feet." 

Reaching for the massage oil and pouring a small amount in his hand, Blair rubbed it over his groin, giving particular attention to his cock. Then he raised the small whip and struck firmly. "Oh, yes," he moaned and hit himself again. The beaded nylon felt really good on his oily skin, so Blair added more oil and wanted Jim to do that part. Blair struck himself again, moving the whip from his cock to his thighs and stomach, then back again. By the time he was moaning in ecstasy, Jim was rock hard and squirming. 

"Do it," Jim gasped. "Grab your dick and do yourself." 

"There's no hurry. You're not going anywhere," Blair teased, taking his time pouring more oil and warming it in his hands before stroking his dick. 

"Tell me what the whip feels like," Jim pleaded. 

"Kind of a light sting but just enough bite to feel really good. You're gonna love it." Blair ran one hand over his chest while he moved the other down to cradle his balls. 

Jim bounced lightly on the bed trying to get closer to Blair. 

"Sit still or the handcuffs stay on all night." 

"Yes, Master." Jim's eyes were glued to his lover's cock. 

Blair lifted his hips from the bed as he pushed into his own hand. 

"Master, please, may I suck your nipples?" Jim asked, his eyes wide with desire. 

"You may not touch me with any other part of your body, only your mouth." 

Jim twisted around until he could take Blair's left nipple without disrupting the rhythm he had set stroking his cock. Snagging the nipple ring, Jim tugged on it gently. 

"Oh, god," Blair arched up off the bed. 

"The Master is not the only who knows how to bring pleasure," Jim muttered as he sucked on the hard nub. 

"I have taught you well," Blair declared. 

Jim bit the tender flesh causing Blair to cry out. "And I've taught you a few things." 

"Kiss me," Blair ordered, still stroking himself. 

Jim angled himself to take Blair's mouth and moaned when the cuffs cut into his flesh. "Damn." 

Blair used his free hand to pull Jim's head down, devouring his mouth. The resulting sensations sent Blair over the edge and he spurted cream over his hand and stomach. 

When Jim sat back, Blair ordered as he gulped air, "Lick me clean." 

Standing, Jim stretched, his hands still firmly behind his back and repositioned himself on the bed so he could service his Master, licking the sticky cream from Blair's furry tummy. "Drinking from you is less messy." 

"I know," Blair managed, "but with your tongue down my throat, I don't have the control I need to wait on you." 

Jim laughed against Blair's stomach. "I work at disrupting your control while you drive me crazy." 

"I hope so." 

Jim worked his way over Blair's stomach, then to his cock. Sucking it into his mouth, Jim worked it until Blair was hard again. 

"I do enjoy a well trained slave," Blair moaned. 

"Master, may I fuck you?" 

"Only if you can do it without using your hands." Blair's body was tingling with the anticipation of his lover's touch. 

"You'll have to lube yourself and me, then turn over. I can't balance your legs on my shoulders without using my hands." 

Blair poured massage oil in this hands and rubbed them over Jim's eager cock. "Easy, boy, there's plenty of time." He took his time playing with the firm flesh, loving the way it jumped in his hand. 

Jim waited as Blair rolled over on his tummy and lifted his ass, then watched as Blair finger fucked himself. 

Blair moved his fingers in and out, wishing it was Jim stretching him. He enjoyed the teasing, but longed for his lover's touch. Finally, he slipped his fingers out. 

Balancing on his knees, Jim pushed his cock into Blair's willing ass. 

"Oh, yes," Blair moaned, taking the bulk. "Do it." 

As Jim pumped, Blair grabbed his cock with his hand and began to stroke. Restraining Jim was fun, but it deprived Blair of the touch. Contracting his interior muscles, Blair worked Jim's cock. 

"Oh, yeah, baby, squeeze me," Jim moaned, "make me work for it." 

Blair moved his hand in time with Jim's thrusts. 

As Jim shoved in and out, he leaned forward and nipped Blair's neck. "I'm gonna blow you apart. You're so hot, and I can't wait for you to use that whip on me." 

"Come on, Jimmy, fuck me. Prove you love me. Do it." 

Jim was rocking hard and fast until he took a deep breath and shoved in one last time. He dropped over Blair's back, panting. 

Blair rolled them to their sides, maintaining his connection with Jim. 

"Ow, I think the cuffs cut into my skin." 

"Easy, Jimmy, let me move, then I'll take care of you." Easing away, Blair felt the sticky fluid ooze out. "You must have pumped a gallon of cream inside me." 

"You inspire me," Jim smirked. "Watching you whip yourself and watching your body respond was hot." 

"And I expect you to finish me when I take your cuffs off." 

"Yes, Master." Jim turned his back, offering his wrists. 

"Oops, you did chafe the skin." Blair unlocked the manacles and carefully removed them before kissing the broken skin. "I hope Simon doesn't ask you about this." 

Turning, Jim caught Blair in a tight hug. "Right now, I have more important things to think about." Jim devoured Blair's mouth while cupping his ass. 

"Like what?" Blair managed around Jim's demanding mouth. 

"You." Jim pulled back and stared at Blair. 

"What?" 

Jim picked up the small whip. "Can I use this on you?" 

Blair shuddered. "I don't know. _Can_ you?" 

Running the lashes through his fingers, Jim held Blair's gaze. "You want me to?" 

Blair nodded. 

Jim struck his thigh with the whip. "Oh, nice." Then he struck Blair's cock. 

"That's more than nice," Blair groaned as Jim hit him again. 

"I want you so hot you have to take care of yourself." Jim hit Blair's thighs, then moved back to Blair's cock. 

Blair gave into the sensations, not having to worry about anything except enjoying the moment. 

"Grab your cock with your hand and stroke." Jim slapped Blair's balls and Blair worked his cock. 

For each stroke of Blair's hand, Jim hit with the whip until Blair was writhing on the bed, groaning and sobbing. "Oh, God, Jimmy." 

Jim hit Blair's balls, letting the whip work further down, just touching Blair's stretched opening. 

As the tip of the lashes hit his asshole, Blair screamed and pumped cream on his hand and stomach, then lay gasping for breath. "You've done that before." 

Shaking his head, Jim lapped the warm semen. "No, Master, but I have a very good teacher." 

Blair laughed weakly and held out his hand to Jim. "I love you, and I love everything you do to my body." 

"How 'bout we put this body in the shower?" Jim kissed Blair's fingers. 

"No way, man. I'm jelly." 

"Then it's a sponge bath in bed." Jim dropped a kiss on Blair's mouth, then headed downstairs. 

Blair listened as the water ran and cabinets opened. He was so limp he didn't think he could move before morning. 

Returning to the bed, Jim trailed warm water over Blair's stomach and around his cock, balls and ass, removing the remains of their loving. He teased Blair's cock. 

"You think I can go three rounds?" Blair moaned. "No way. Not tonight." 

Jim picked up the whip and laced his fingers through the lashes. "Maybe." 

Blair pulled his lover down for a deep kiss and laughed. "Give it your best shot." 

"Yes, Master." 

* * *

End Toys and Joy.

 


End file.
